


Every Friday

by Leavenstructure



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Multi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Sick shit, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violent Sex, a little bit of nightberry, eh tired writing down tags, i'm fucked up, kill me, not really drinkberry just blueberry getting tortured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leavenstructure/pseuds/Leavenstructure
Summary: WARNING: This story will have MAJOR NSFW content which includes constant rape, graphic violence, possibly gore or death. read at your own RISK! Only readers from age 18 and up are allowed to read this shit.Berry heard a sound coming from the basement, but what he finds out shocked him, and was forced to play Dream and Ink's sick game.
Relationships: DrinkBerry, nightberry
Comments: 19
Kudos: 49





	1. CRASH

Berry has been in the Star Sanses for quite some time. He enjoyed spending time with them, going on adventures, and fights the Bad Sanses whenever they attack another AU. In times where they get a fight-free day, they normally spent talking to each other which creates an everlasting bond of friendship. Berry loves it when he gets to talk to his new friends and gets to know much about them.

One day, the bad Sanses decided to take a break. All seems fine at the star's base. Berry is in the kitchen making tacos for his friends, all was quiet until a loud **CRASH** was heard coming from the living room. It's probably just Ink accidentally dropped his paint Berry thought to himself and continues.

It didn't take him long to finish the tacos, they look really delicious until-yet again the same loud **CRASH** came from the same location. Berry decided to check it out to see if Ink needed help with the paint, but just as he got to the living room Ink was not there. Berry was confused. **CRASH** the same sound came from the same area Berry is in. Berry looked around to find where the sound was coming from. He looked he looked and he looked. Just as he was about to go upstairs the same **CRASH** sound came from the door next to the living room. The basement.

Berry went over to check it out. He put the side of his skull on the door and wait for the sound to be heard. **CRASH** it was loud enough for it to almost hurt his "eardrums". He looks at the doorknob and slowly reaches a hand to open it. As he was about to open the door a voice from behind him made him jump. "What are you doing?"

Berry turned around and find Dream at the end of the stairs. "I was just..trying to figure out what's in there. I think Ink needs help," Berry said as a weird tingling feeling going up against his spine. "Don't worry about him. He can handle it." Dream smiled, "even you're part of this team you're still not allowed to go in there. Not even a peek." Berry knows he's not allowed to go into the basement, but he always wonders to himself, is Dream allowed to go in? If so, then why is he the only one who doesn't?

Berry sighed and walked away from the door. "Tacos are on the table if you want some," Berry said. Dream replied with a "Thank you" and heads towards the kitchen to get one taco. Berry turns facing the door for a while yet goes to the kitchen. Dream and Berry eat there as they wait for Ink to come.

Berry has been in the Star Sanes for quite some time.He enjoyed spending time with them, going on adventures, and fights the Bad Sanses whenever they attack another AU.In times where they get a fight-free day, they normally spend talking to each other which creates an everlasting bond.Bond.I'm of friendship.Berry loves it when he gets to talk to his new friends and gets to know a lot about them.  
One day, the bad Sanses decided to take a break.All seems fine at the stars base.Berry is in the kitchen making tacos for his friends, all was quiet until a loud **CRASH** was heard coming from the living room.It's probably just Ink accidentally dropped his paint Berry thought to himself and continued.  
It didn't take him long to finish the tacos, they look really delicious until-yet again the same loud **CRASH** came from the same location.Berry decided to check it out to see if Ink needed help with the painting, but just as he got to the livingroom Ink was not there.  
Berry was confused. **CRASH** the same sound came from the same area where Berry is in. Berry looked around to find where the sound came from. He looked at he looked and he looked. Just as he was about to go upstairs the same **CRASH** sound came from the door next to the living room. The basics.  
Berry went over to check it. He put the side of his skull on the door and waited for the sound to be heard. **CRASH** it was loud enough for it to almost hurt his "eardrums". He looks at the door handle and slowly reaches a hand to open it. As he was about to open the door a voice message behind him made him jump. "What are you doing?" Berry turned around and found Dream at the end of the stairs."I was busy. Trying to figure out what's inside. I think I need help. Berry said as a weird feeling going up to his spine."Don't worry about it." Dream smiled, "Even if you're part of this team you're still not allowed to go in there. Not even a peek." Berry knows he's not allowed to go into the basement, but he always wonders to himself if a Dream is allowed to go in? If so then why is he the only one who doesn't.

Berry sighed and walked away from the door. "Tacos are on the table if you want some, " Berry said. Dream replied with a "Thank you" and heads towards the kitchen to get a taco. Berry turns facing the door for a while to go to the kitchen. Dream and Berry eat there as they wait for Ink to come.


	2. Call back

Few minutes later, Dream and Berry finished eating their tacos and went to the couch to watch TV. All got quiet as the television plays in the background. Berry gets bored and faces to the door, uncertain on what's on the other side. Dream notice Berry had his eyes on the door. Dream snapped him out of his thoughts. "What sound did you hear?" Berry turn to Dream, "There was a loud crash coming from the basement." He replied. "Did you open it?"  
Berry shook his head, even if he wants to but he respects their rules and privacy. "Good as long as you didn't open it that's fine." Dream turned back to the TV. Berry stared at the door than to the television. Time past as Ink came downstairs from his room. Berry notice Ink, "Oh morning Ink!" He said smiling and waved at Ink who seems to still be tired. "Morning Berry." he said in a tired voice. He walk to the couch and sat next to Dream. Berry got off the couch to get one last taco for Ink knowing that Ink probably stayed up late which is why he's still tired.  
Berry grab the last taco and gives it to Ink, "Here!" He said happily. Ink looked up and grabs the taco and replied "Thank you" he began to eat it. Berry walk back to his spot. Just as he was about to sit down he felt a vibration on his hip. It's his phone. He took the phone out of his pocket and check to see who's messaging him. Papyrus is messaging him. ("Sans, when are you coming home?") The text said, Berry got up and walk to the door but paused. "Hey guys, my brother wants me to go home if that's ok." He looked back waiting for a reply, "Alright, just be careful out there." Dream said, Berry dislikes it when people ask him to be safe but at least they always give him a heads up whenever he goes out.  
He smiles and waves bye then walks out the door. He teleported to his AU thanks to Undertale Sans who taught him how to teleport like his brother. He only ported outside from his house. He opened the door and walk in. He notice Papyrus on the couch watching TV. He ran and jump on him "Papy I'm home!" Papyrus chuckled. "Hey Sans, how was your day in the Star base?" Papyrus ask. "It was great! Thought we didn't quite do much since the bad Sanses hadn't really attack AU's but at least we hang out."  
Usually it would've been destructions per hour daily which is a frustrating job. Now for the past few weeks there hasn't been any disturbance in any AU. Luckily, they have all the time they need to relax. As Papyrus went to Muffets, Berry came out of the house to go train with Alphys. Alphys opened the door looking tired as she just got up. "Hey Alphys! I'm ready to train!" Berry stood in battle position getting ready. "Huh, you came early today." She shook her head to wake herself up and tries to act hype. "Oh hell yeah! Getting ready pipsqweak cause this will be the hardest training you'll ever did!"  
She gets dressed and grab her weapon, "ready?" "Ready!".The training took half-hour enough for then to end up becoming exhausted. Berry decided to go home, he waved goodbye to Aphys and heads back.  
Berry got to his house and opened the door. He notice Papyrus isn't home yet, must have paspassed out at Muffet's again. He came upstairs to his room and plopped on the bed. He rolled over and brought out his phone. He notice he gotten few text messages from Ink and several miss calls from Dream. Had he been gone that long and they already miss him? He thought to himself. Maybe it's just a meeting. He looked up Dreams number and dial it.  
"Hello?" A soft calming voice came from the phone. It's obviously Dream. "Um hey Dream, why have you tried to call me many times? Berry ask. "I just wanted to call you that we'll have a meeting by tomorrow. I assure you be there right?" Dream answered. Berry looked outside of his bedroom door then at his bed, "uh yeah, I'll be there in the morning." "Good, hope to see you." Call ended. Berry wondered what the meeting would be about. He then head to sleep waiting for the news tomorrow.


	3. Anxious moment

Berry woke up to his alarm on the very next day. He force himself out of the bed and gets dress. He put on his battle armor, blue scarf(well cape in my AU), pants, and shoulder pads. He stands near his bed waiting for a portal to be open since he can only teleport to his world. Minutes past as a portal appear in front of him. He left a note on the bed for his brother to read in case he comes in. He then jump to the portal and transfer hihim to the waterfalls. Dream and Ink were there and. Nightmare and his gang? Berry didn't ask why thethey're here, yet he decided to go with it. They all gathered together waiting for the meeting to start. Dream stepped forth and began to talk. "As we all gather to this meeting to discuss about ending this war." Everybody looked concern. Berry looked shock. " **Yes, we've decided to have a truce since this has been nonsense throughout the years.** " They all agreed to end this war. Dream and Nightmare shook hands to form the truce at last. As soon as the meeting is over, both groups went back to their base. Berry sighed as he got ready for bed. He change to his pajamas and went to sleep. It was all black. Berry could not see anything. He try to find highlights of his surroundings but it is completely pitch black. Just as he was about to say hello to see if someone's there, his answer was already been made. "Hey Berry" a voice light and soft came from behind him. He turned around to notice Dream. "Oh hi Dream, what are you doing here?" Dream only gave him an odd, malicious grin which makes Berry feel nervous. "I don't know why you seem scared of me Berry, but I came to see how you're doing." "Um...I'm doing good? Why are you in my dream?" Dream's grin turn to a smirk. "No rrason~." He took a step forward, yet only made Berry step back as he started to shake. Why is his best friend doing this he told himself, until he heard a light chuckle coming from him. Berry felt a shiver down his spine. "Heh, I'm just kidding. Sorry if I scared you a little. Berry scowled. "The heck Dream!" He yelled at Dream as he is smacking his head While Dream is laughing. "Hahah. Good night Berry, sweet dreams" as he vanished Berry started to have a normal dream. In the very next day, Berry Got up early to make breakfast. After he finish cooking he went over to the stairs to wake them up just as he reached the first step, his curiosity hit as he notice the basement door again. Remembering the loud crash from earlier. He walk to the door and Lend his skull up to it listening again. Only this time, it wasn't a crash, but footsteps. He slowly reaches a hand and knocks on the door. "Hello?" no answer. He knocked again. "Ink, are you in there? I didn't open the door but I wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready. No answer. Berry got a little suspicious. He heard footsteps getting louder. Seemingly that someone's coming. The doorknob made a click sound and the door open but not as much. Ink is peeking through the cracked open door. "Can I help you?" A harrowing voice came from Ink as of he was interrupt by something...or someone. "Um...sorry that I called you, but you know breakfast is on the table and you are welcome to grab it if you like." "Ok" Ink walk out of the basement and went to the kitchen to grab some food. Berry stared at the door but turned away. He walk up to the kitchen to grab breakfast. Dream came a little late but manage to grab breakfast while it's hot. He look at Berry and gave a playful smile recording to the tease in Berry's dream. Berry gave him a look that made Dream chuckled. Berry couldn't help but laugh along with him. As they are breakfast they plan on playing a game. "What kind of game?" "Hold on I'm think" as I keep getting interrupted by these idiots, they decided to play a board game. (Time skip cause I'm writing this at night) It's bedtime and they all went to sleep. Berry could not fall asleep as he curiously going on his mind about the basement. He tries not to think too much about it. A vibrant from his phone broke the thought. It was Red. He didn't want to talk to Red after what Red did to him but he still acceptaccepts it and only sees him as a friend now. He checks the text which says ("Hey you up?) Berry sighs and types ("I still am. Why?") He sat back waiting for him to answer. ("I just want to let you know...have the two been acting...strange lately?") Berry was confused. ("...no? Why is there something wrong with them?") ("Last week something was. I don't know how to describe it but they bought some stuff like how you tie someone in bed...never thought they'd be into that stuff.") ("Wait what? Why were they getting stuff like that?) ("*strugs* maybe for Lust? Who knows.") Berry was very confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this past my bedtime so the grammar is a bit off.


	4. Midnight Chat

Berry didn't sure to weather ask his friends but he is concern to find out more about them if he wants to feel like home in the Star base. He took cautious, typing ("hmm why do you think they buy things for Lust?") He waited for Red to reply. A text was send saying ("I don't fucking know maybe they want to help the guy's heart problem or something!") ("Yeah you're probably right. It was nice talking to you again.") ("Yeah but I have to tell the lazy shit that we're only friends. In fact, not only that he hardly gives a shit but he still wants to make sure we are just friends.") ("Heh yeah.") He was about to go to sleep but he start thinking about Ink and Dream's strange behavior. He want to ask Red something but is too tired to ask him anything. Besides he thinks it will be too weird to ask him about the items and what store they were shoppingin. Just as he played his phone down, another text was sent, Berry groaned and bring his phone back to his bed, reading the new message Red has send. ("What day is it today?") Berry pressed home and check, he went back to contacts. ("Friday, why?") ("Check their rooms.") Berry's eyes narrowed. ("Why do I have to check their rooms for what reason?") ("Berry, please check their rooms.") He sighed and got up from his bed to go check. He opened Dream's door slightly so the light wouldn't bother him, but as he peeked Dream is sleeping peacefully in his bed. He close the door slowly not trying to wake him up. He went over to Ink's room. He too was sleeping. He went back to his room. ("Ok I checked, they were both sleeping. Idk why you ask me to check.") ("It was because whenever I take Classic out for a walk at 7 PM I notice them going to that store and buy things like handcuffs, and other shit. I think they're into bondage or something, but sometimes I see them buying knives. I feel like you should probably talk to them to make sure that everything's alright. Classic suggests that they need help.") Berry huff. ("I'll try to ask them. But I'm not so sure it's a good idea because I believe that they want to keep it as a secret. It'll just feel like invading their privacy.") ("Well just keep an eye socket on them cause I see them almost every Friday and it's just oddly suspicious. Make sure you be careful around them.") (Don't worry, I will :)") He turned off his phone but only seemed to buzz again. He read the text saying ("g'night") Berry did a small smile and type goodnight. And fell asleep.  
 **BEEP BEEP BEEP** The alarm startled him awake. He groaned and turned over to turn off his alarm. He wiped his eye sockets, still tired from chatting with Red all night. He yawned and took a stretch. He got up from bed, he got dressed and went downstairs, only to find that Dream is in the kitchen cooking. He walk to the kitchen seeing Dream making pancakes. "Morning Dream." He had Dream's full attention. "Good morning Berry. Just in time I finished these pancakes, want some?" He ask with a sweat smile. He nod and sat at the table when Dream put a plate in front of him. Berry didn't notice any difference in Dream. He looks like his normal self. He remembered the conversation he had with Red from last night. He's not ready to ask him why they were buy those items. He starts to eat the pancakes and Dream sat down next him also with a plate of them. They both were eating the pancakes, Ink came downstairs late as usual. "Hey guys!" He shouted. Dream waved at Ink when Berry just looked at him. "Morning Ink!" "Hey". He sat down next to Dream. "Ooo pancakes." He took some and place it on the plate. Berry only nibbles his food whenever he has alot going in his mind. Dream notice. "Berry, are you ok?" Just as he ask Ink immediately turned to Berry. "I-I'm fine." Dream just glares, which made him feel uncomfortable. "Berry, please tell us. We're your friends. We promise we won't judge." "..." Dream scotch close to put a hand on his shoulder. "Please Berry. We're listening." Berry looked up at Dream than Ink. He got their full attention but is scared to say. He opened his mouth a little bit, but only soft wind came out of it. He couldn't manage to find his words. Their stares are just...too intense for him. Unfortunately, His phone rang. What a relief. "S-sorry guys I have to take this." He quickly got up and went to his room so he could talk in peace. Nightmare was calling him. How unusual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I wrote this fast.  
> Anyway enjoy!


	5. Look out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn this took longer than the last few.  
> Not to mention 1954 words. Feels like every time I write new chapters they seem to be getting longer...  
> Yes a little bit of Nightberry in this cause it's my OTP.

Berry wonders why Nightmare is calling him. He hesitated and answered. "Hello?" " **Hey berry** " a deep voice came from the phone. "Do you need anything?" " **I just want to ask a few questions. But not where you are, come to the back of the house and I'll open a portal for you to walk through.** " Berry is worried what the question will be about. "O-okay, um what time do you want me to visit?" " **Tomorrow night.** " "Okay, I'll be there." " **Good** " he hang up. Berry got anxious. It sounded like he had a serious question to ask. Maybe it's about Dream. Who knows. Berry put his phone down and walked out of his room. When he got downstairs he expected them to be doing their usual activities but instead they were waiting for him seemingly worried. Berry is worried himself about what they're thinking. He gulped nervously and ended up the the very end. "What's wrong?" He felt really dumb saying that. "Are you okay Berry? You've been decent." Dream's voice is calm. He knows whenever something was off, but Berry only had the question Nightmare has offer. "It's nothing important really. I just have a lot going on my mind at a moment. Sorry if I worry you guys." Hoping his excuse will help getting to them. Unfortunately, it did not work. "What kind of things you're going on in your mind?" Dream just won't give up. "Well..." Berry tries to come up with a better excuse. Therefore his only way to get away from Dream's was for a little white lie. Berry took a small inhale and just only told him, "I just got a text from Red asking me stuff like how was I doing and all that. He's still with Classic but it doesn't bother me. What is bothering me is that I hope he isn't just trying to get back to me." Berry felt pressure in his upper ribs from the white lie. He knew Red wasn't really trying to get back to him. He believes he was just looking out for him and making sure he's safe. But Berry hardly believed the strange behaviors of Dream and Ink. It's been silent and Dream hasn't said a word. Only to look cautious of the sentence which worries Berry. Dream looked up and said "If you don't want him back then don't talk to him. I don't want you to feel hurt again. Not to mention that I know you don't show it but it's not healthy to bottle up these feelings." Dream place a hand on Berry's shoulder. "Thanks for telling me." With then, he walks away and Ink follows along. Berry felt relief but also nervous. Dream could know that he was lying. Maybe he was just playing dumb so he could give Berry some space or maybe it was just for something else. Berry try not to think about it too much. To relax his mind. He decided to go to outside; however, he knows he can't go outside unless he lets them know or they'll be worried about him. "Hey guys!" He shouted. "I'm going outside for a bit, I'll be back until dawn!" "Ok just be careful." Dream's voice came from the livingroom. Berry open the door and went out shutting the door behind him. He went over to the waterfalls to clear his mind ofoff of things. He wonders what will he do to be able to courageously ask Dream and Ink about their experiences with the store. His thoughts bounce from one to another. He looked into his reflection in the water took a breath and exhale. Back at the base it was already noon. He still worries what Nightmare wants but should he really be that afraid of him? Not as much if he likes him. In fact, it was Nightmare's idea to end it so they could be together. He doesn't know why he could be afraid. Maybe it was the question Nightmare has for Berry about his brother Dream. When night came Berry was in his room waiting. Few minutes, he heard a warp near by. He sneak out of the house making sure he doesn't woke Dream or Ink. He ran from the behind the house and notice the portal Nightmare summoned. He walked in.  
He is at the waterfall in Outertale. He notice Nightmare staring at the flowing water. Berry smiled and gave him a surprise hug. " **JESUS**!" He jumped as he place a hand on his chest. Berry giggled. " **Don't creep up on me like that!** " He giggled again. "Sorry Nightmare, I couldn't help it. Anyway, what question did you have for me?" He asked nervously. " **Well...I don't know if you're ready for it so I thought we can just hang out for a bit. We haven't talk in while.** " Berry watch as Nightmare sat down and patted the space next to him as he is asking him to join. Berry gave a soft smile and sat next to Nightmare. They talked for an hour. Nightmare stopped. Berry notice the look on Nightmare's face and leans over to rest his head on his shoulder. " **Is it alright if I ask you the question?** " Berry moved his head away to look at Nightmare. "What is it you want to ask me?" Nightmare looked away. " **It's about Dream.** " Berry did a dry gulp. He knew it was something about that. "What about him?" " **...throughout the days Dream normally acts the same way as he always does but on one particular day I sense his aura a little bit...off. Since you spend most of your time with him I thought to ask you this...do you felt safe around him?** " Berry turned, "W-why do you ask me if I felt safe around him?" " **Just answer the question then I'll say.** " "Idk kinda. Why?" " **If you said yes that would've mean he hides it from you, and it's not even just Dream with the odd energy. I also sense Ink with the same thing.** " Berry barely knows whether to throw up or faint. Seems like what Red said is true. "..." he didn't know what to say. "This is...exactly the same topic Red has been telling me about." The atmosphere was very tight it his sweat was pooling over his head. Nightmare places a hand on his back trying to relax his anxiety. " **So Red also knew about it hm?** " Berry didn't say anything, only nod. "He told me to keep an eye on them. He even suggested that I must talk to them to see what's going on." " **Talking to them wouldn't be the best option.** " Berry looked up at Nightmare. "Why?" " **You'll never know what will happen. The common thing they would do was to tell you nothing is wrong. Which in most case always do.** " Berry never thought of it like that. He normally tells people about their problems and what bothers them. " **Have you seen any weird activity lately if I may ask?** " "Well...Dream did visited my dream the other day. He just stared at me with this creepy smile." Nightmare hummed. " **It's best if you just keep a close eyesocket on them. Find any suspicious personalities or anything that doesn't seem normal. And...be careful. I don't want you getting into some sort of trouble.** " Berry hugged Nightmare. "I will." Nightmare hugged back tight.  
(Time skip by my brain cells)  
Couple of days pass. Berry is out shopping for food to make for his brother. He gathers all the ingredients for a taco. He paid for them and went back home. He open the door to his house and happily greets his brother. Papyrus is on the couch woken right up from the loud sudden noise brother made. Berry went straight to the kitchen and takes the ingredients out of the bag. He turned on the oven and start cutting. He started with the lettuce, tomatoes and onions. A DING from the cooking time and the tacos are ready. He shredded the cheese on top and the tacos were done. He put both on a plate and hand one to his brother. He walk back to the kitchen opening the pantry and grab a bottle of honey to give to his brother. Papyrus notice an unpleasant feeling coming from Berry which made him worried. "Bro, are you alright? You don't look well." He asked politely. Berry nodded with a weak smile; therefore, he had so much things going through his head it's overwhelming. Papyrus hummed knowing if he continue to ask his brother won't answer. Berry walk upstairs to his room and lay down on his bed. He grabbed his phone from aside to see any notifications. Apparently he had 12 - 3 from Dream, 2 from Nightmare, 1 from Scar, and 8 from Red. He started with Scar's message. "(Hey)" Berry is typing, "(Hey scar!)". Scar is Berry's best friend. Knowing that he can be a little intense for his for his training to become a Royal Guard and how he treats his brother, Mutt, but deep down Berry knows he enjoys company with Berry even if he doesn't want to admit it. Scar wasn't type back so he probably must be sleeping. He went over to Nightmare's messages. "(Hey, let me know some of the information you have about them, sorry if I scared you from before but I want to make sure you're alright and nothing bad happened to you./ Hello?)" Berry giggled. Of course Nightmare has to be protective to him. He type, "(Mweh heh don't worry Nightmare, I'll be alright, and let me see what I can get from them. Ttyl gnight! ♡)". He waited. Nightmare replied "(Alright. Goodnight my little berry~)" Berry blushed at the last part and went over to Dream's message. He hesitated and went for it. "(Hey Berry you up?/ I know things gone wrong with you and Red./ I was hoping you'll like to come and hang out for a while :) )". Dream seems fine but Berry still regrets making that lie about him and Red. He wrote back, "(Sure, I have a day off from training tomorrow so I'll definitely come.)" Dream replied, "(Great! Hope to see you there!)" For the hard part. He check through Red's messages. "(Yo Berry you there?/ I just want to ask you something./ Hey are you there?/ You've been awfully quiet Berry./ Hey ya okay?/ Berry this isn't funny, answer your text message./ Oil! Berry, please, you're making me worried.)" Great I made Red worried, Berry thought to himself. He start to type letting Red know he's okay. "(Hey Red sorry if I made you worried. Everything's fine just have a lot in my mind atm. Hope you and Classic are doing well.)" Red is typing, "(DA FUCK BERRY I WAS WORRIED I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU!!!)" "(Well I'm ok)" "(Did you ask them?)" "(No I haven't, Nightmare told me to just keep an eye on them because he thinks they would just create an excuse.)" "(Well tell your "boyfriend" that you don't need his advice.)" "(...um he can sense negative energy around him. I'm pretty sure he knows what' he's doing.)" "(Fine I still don't trust that guy./ Btw, me and Classic were wondering if ya like to play games with us?)" "(Sure what day?)" "(We were thinking about tomorrow.)" "(Oh...sorry Red but I have to go to the Star Sanses they also want me to come tomorrow.)" "(Fuck. Well just be careful over there.)" "(I will.)" Berry then put his phone aside and falls asleep. Tomorrow is a big day. Hopefully.


	6. Pain

Berry got ready for the morning. He put on his usual battle armor and got out. He made it to the star base from promising he'll be there. When he got there he knock on their door. Ink opened the door and seemed excited. "Hey Berry!" He said with enthusiasm. "Hey Ink." "So glad you can make it." "I couldn't say no to my friends." He said cheerfully. Ink moved out of the way to let Berry in. Berry looked around seeing if Dream's around. "Where's Dream if I may ask?" He face to Ink. "He bvb upstairs getting out some games for us to play. He'll have down in a moment." Berry nodded and sat down on the couch waiting. Ink follows along. For about a half a minute Dream walks downstairs with some games. "Berry you came! Goodie, now we can begin!"  
(Time skip cause I hate boardgames)  
After the Sanses played some games Ink and Dream told Berry if he would like to sleep in since it is getting late. Apparently, he didn't know what time it is. He agreed and went to his room. He check through his phone. There was only one message, from Scar. "(How are you?)" Berry began typing. "(Hey Scar! I'm doing great. And you?)" "(Pretty good. Do you have any plans for tomorrow?)" "(Maybe why?)" "(Just wondering. I was hoping to show you something that I learned from my Alphys and to teach you it later.)" "( Oh cool! Well I'm about to go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow '○ w ○')" "(cya)". He put his phone down and fell asleep.  
The next day, Berry woke up with a headache. "Oowwwww~" he place a hand on his head to ease the pain. The pain still aches him. He check his phone to see if Nightmare was awake or is available. As he turned on the phone his eyesockets immediately hurt from its light. He slowly opens his eyesockets and click on Nightmare's contact. He type hello for an early conversation. Nightmare is typing "(morning Berry)" Berry smiled. "(How are you?)" "(Good now that you're here :) )" "(mweh heh ;P)" "(so what's up?)" "(Nothing much just wanna check on you.)" "(Heheh/btw, what have you got so far?)" Berry was confused. "(What?)" "(I meant the situation with Dream and Ink.)" Oh man why have Berry forgotten about that? Berry type, "(oh sorry I must have forgot. Well nothing really happened. We just play some games yesterday. I must have eaten or drank something before I fell asleep because I woke up with a headache.)" "(Want me to come and help?)" "(No everything's fine now. You might be busy anyway and I don't want to disturb your work.)" "(I don't mind being with you. Besides you need to drink water anyway.)" "(*sigh* alright you can come over to my house. I'll be leaving soon.)" "(Okay, see you soon~)" he turned off his phone and got dress. He went downstairs to see Dream and Ink watching tv. He waved them goodbye and head out to his place. He came inside and saw his brother sleeping on the couch as usual. He headed to his room and noticed Nightmare sitting on his bed waiting. That was quick. He sat on the bed along side with him. "Hi!" He said happily. " **Isn't your brother sleeping? Don't have to wake him up if you don't want too.** " "Don't worry, he's a heavy sleeper, he always is." He giggled. Nightmare chuckled and held Berry close. He pull out a tendril that has a glass of water and hover in Berry's face. Berry took the glass and drinks it. He lean over on Nightmare's shoulder as Nightmare pet his skull. " **How have you been?** " "I've been well." " **Nothing unusual happened hm?** " "Not really. It was just like a normal day." "Very well." A moment of silence filled the room that only lead them to an uneasy feeling. Berry shuffle to meet Nightmare's face. Nightmare was staring off into space thinking about something. He notice Berry is looking at him. Both eyes are now connected. Berry's cheekbones glow teal from Nightmare's glare. Nightmare made no movement but seems like he's waiting for something. Berry made the first move. There was a soft cling as his skeletal lip connects to Nightmare's. Nightmare seemed rather surprised but kisses back. Berry thought to himself 'when was the last time they've kissed?' But it felt good. They both turn the kiss into a make out session; although, Nightmare didn't want to make Berry's headache feel any worse so he does it slow and gentle. Berry felt relaxed from the kiss. Sadly all good things must end. Nightmare pulled away from the kiss and looked at Berry. He gave him a soft smile and cupcup-hold his cheekbone. Berry smiled back and lean to the touch, not wanting this moment to end. Nightmare shifts to lay down, back-facing on the bed while Berry is nuzzling into Nightmare's chest. Berry felt himself drifting off to sleep. " **Good night, Berry~** " Berry yawned, "good night, Nightmare" he fell asleep on Nightmare.  
The next morning he woke up on his bed but Nightmare wasn't there. He probably is busy at a moment. As Berry got up he notice a piece of paper right next to him. He pick it up, it reads,

_"Dear Blueberry,_   
_I didn't want to wake you up because you were sleeping peacefully. I'm only going to do some stuff with the boys for maybe a few days. We can text while we are away. Hope that headache is gone, if not then drink more water. Have a good day._   
_Sensuously, Nightmare"_

Berry smiles and place the paper next to him. He glad that they decided to end this war. What then snapped him out of his thoughts was the smell of burning. Papyrus must have woken up early and is trying to cook breakfast. He came boosting out from his room, heading downstairs to the kitchen when he saw Papyrus trying to figure out how to turn the stove off. Berry rushes in and turns it off showing Papyrus how to. "Oh, sorry bro I notice you were sleeping so I tried to make breakfast for you." "You tried or you just didn't felt like doing it?" When he pick up the pan that was on it nearly burned him. He grab on his mittens and picks up the pan that holds a burnt food and even the pan itself is burnt. "Sorry bro" Papyrus apologize. "No need to be sorry pappy I was going to the star base anyway." "Alright see ya." Papyrus went out to go to Muffet's like he usually does. Berry cleaned up the mess for a half hour. He sat on the couch to rest. He pull up his phone. He had three miss calls from Scar. Shit! He was supposed to meet him yesterday! He dialed back and it rang. He heard a click. "Now jou called me?" "Uhhh...s-sorry Scar, I forgot to visit you I was playing games at my friends place and it seemed to went all day." He laughed nervously. "Vatevery, I mostly just vanted to check on jou." "Well, I'm doing fine." "I will be off duty tomorrow. Ve can continue to talk at the sanses zince they'll be throwing a party." "Ok see you there!" "Yeah, make sure jou'll be there." "I will, I promise, by-" he hung up, "Oh." He looked at his phone. "Ok cool." He put his phone away and went out for some fresh air. He walks to the forest and relaxes near a tree. He leaned his head to the tree and drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh Scar was supposed to have a Russian accent but I did the German cause it seemed easy for me.  
> Yes in my au Swapfell has an accent, yet it's not just him.  
> Anyway the next chapter will finally be the start...maybe.


	7. Caught

Warning: NSFW/Rape

Everything was dark. No sound, no light. Berry couldn't make out any shapes. It was pitch black. He decided to walk around to see if he can feel anything. Until then he felt something. He examine it with his hands to make out the shape. It felt as if were a...he darted back saying sorry to the figure that is standing in front of him. The figures chuckled and said, "Don't need to apologize. It's alright but I came here to warn you." With a snap of a finger to darkness shifts to an calming landscape. Berry adjust his eyesockets to find Nightmare. "Nightmare?!", he jump to give him a hug. "What are you doing here? And what are you trying to warn me about?" He step back letting the other speak. " **I came here to give you a warning. I can feel Dream's presence in your dream. If you spot him try not to engage. I don't know why he's here and neither does you.** " Berry's smile quickly fall, "w-wha? Why?" " **I literally just said I don't know. I came to your dream to make sure you are doing okay only to find out** **that** **I'm not the only one here but Dream is. Unlikely for him to appear in someone else's dream which he hardly does but then I realize his** **aura** **is acting up again. Which I believe is the reason he's in your dream.** " Berry stayed silent for a moment. Unsure what is to say or think about what's going on to his friends. He didn't really think it was serious. When Nightmare came to his dream telling him this, it seems to be very serious for him. "W-why do you think his aura is so dangerous?" " **Because it grows and gets stronger every week. It's hard to tell if it's really him anymore.** " Nightmare has a worried expression on his face. "Have you try...talking to-" " **I had actually but even his voice was hard to recognize like he seemed more calm and... I don't know how to describe it.** " Nightmare went silent. It seems that he is worried. Berry believes he is worried about Dream, his brother. Now Berry is worried when Dream is gonna come by. "Is...Dream close by?", the question got Nightmares attention. " **Well, right now he's far from where we are so you don't have to worry.** " "...how about you stay with me before he comes?" " **That's what I'm doing, staying here with you.** " "But what about your boys? Don't you have to take care of them?" " **Yes, but you're more important.** " Berry gave him a soft smile. " **Besides I left Cross in charge. Killer is out somewhere so he has a day off.** " Berry nodded and lay on Nightmare but his thoughts about his friends only made him curious. Nightmare notice and place a hand on his back. " **Are you alright?** " Berry shrugged, "but don't you usually lost to Dream? He seems to be pretty strong. H-how are you going to protect me from him if he'll be able to beat you? I don't even know w-who to believe or who I should f-fear." " **...** " Nightmare grow silent. Tears begins to form from Berry's eyesockets all this fear and confusion had driven him under pressure, it's hard for him to maintain it. Nightmare didn't say nothing because he knows how he's feeling. If he says any more it would cause Berry to panic. But it seems though it already had. Berry knew Nightmare wouldn't answer so he just stop. He thought about it for a moment. Nightmare finally broke the silence. " **I have to go now** " Berry looked at Nightmare in a panic, "y-your going? P-please don't I can't-" " **Shh Berry I'll be back...I promise.** " Nightmare kissed Berry's forehead and disappears. All went dark again.

Berry woke up. He try to remember the dream he had. He tried to make out the word Nightmare said before he quickly disappeared. He looked around noticing the tree he slept on. He let out a stretch and yawn. "Oh my, I fell asleep outside!" He check his phone and it was 5:00 PM. He slept for almost the whole day!? He was supposed to be at Scar's place! "Oh stars!" He got up. "I still have time do I?!" He start running to Scar's place. When he got there he wasn't home. "Where is he?" He looked at his phone and check the messages. He got text from hours ago that Scar will be at his universe. He huffed and opened the portal. Just as he was about to go in he felt a hand grabbing his arm. He turned around and see it was Ink and Dream. He immediately forgotten the warning from Nightmare and stupidly told them, "Guys? What are you-" "Let me ask first." Ink interrupt Berry, "What were you doing here? And why are you going to Swapfell?" He let go of Berry crossing his arms. Berry took a peek at Dream. Dream seemed to be almost smiling. Berry confused. His friends usually didn't mind where he goes his other friend's place, but for some reason they're asking him like he's was trying to run away. "Guys, I go there all the time. Why do you ask me like I was trying to get away from you? I'm only going to see a friend." Berry gave his reasons but they seemed like they did not care. Dream gave out a soft smile, "well if you're going to him then how about you go?" Ink turned around with a confused look. I:"really?" B:"wait really?" Ink then realize what is going on so he said nothing. Dream confront to Berry place his hand on his shoulder. He spoke in a calm voice. "Only if you can be able to reach the portal.~" with then Dream grip his hold and threw Berry to the ground away from the portal. Dream and Ink block the portal knowing Berry would try to reach the portal and call for help. He doesn't know what was going on. He's scared. He turned the other way and start running. Ink started to chase after him. Berry is already far ahead from Ink. Right from the moment he think he got away a blue arrow flew and cut his fibula in half causing him to fell over. He screamed in pain from it. Blood is dripping through the rip pants. Berry knew he could not run so he had to craw his way. He tried crawling his way through the snow but the snow makes it difficult for him to get away. As then he is hit in the head by Ink with his big brush knocking Berry in unconscious. All was dark.

He woke up with a headache. He looked around to find himself at a location he hardly recognized. It is rusty, cold and dark. He try to get hisself up only to found out he is chained to the wall. Trying to break himself lose he had no strength in him to do so. He looked down and he notice his leg is covered in blood stain bandages. He remembers the incident from before that he was shot in the fibula by an arrow, Dream's arrow. He heard a door opened and then closed. Footsteps were heard coming closer down/louder. Dream and Ink came down and confronted him. Ink went in front of Berry with a sinister smile. "You're up." this couldn't be happening. This CAN'T be happening. From all these years with his friends are starting to become a living nightmare. He struggle trying to set himself free. He felt a hand on his cheekbones. Dream is right next to Berry. Berry didn't like what was going on. "S-s-stay away from m-me." His voice sounded shaky. "Why would we do that?~" Dream lifted Berry and shuffles himself to be behind him. Berry is shaking violently. Dream began to stroke his pelvis. "how about you summon something for us?~ " Berry looked at Dream, "w-what?" Ink scowled "Are you deaf? Summon something." Berry hesitated and summoned a female etcobody. Dream gave his etcoflesh a soft stroke. Berry bit back his moan. Ink, who was just watching let out an evil smirk. Berry, pleading for him to stop only encourage Dream to do it more. Finally, Dream stop stroking Berry. He held out a hand which signaled Ink to get up to get something. "W-where is h-he going?" Dream smiled in response. Ink came back with a small bottle in hand. He hovered it in Berry's face. The bottle is small with no name on it. "What is t-this?" Berry ask them, "You can say it's medicine~" Dream replied. He hold Berry's head back gently. "We need you to drink this.~" "Wh-" just when Berry was about to say something Ink immediately shoved the bottle in Berry's mouth, forcing him to drink it. It had a funny taste to it. Ink force him to drink the whole thing. Berry coughed and gag from the drink. As Berry is still coughing Ink position himself on top of Berry. "I hope you're ready for this?~" Berry's eyesockets widen knowing what is about to happen. Ink thrusted himself into Berry. Berry let out a loud moan. Dream began to thrust from behind. Berry struggle to get out of their grip and away from their etcodicks but it only made it so they trap him from getting them out. Berry hated every moment of this. He shouldn't have stayed away from them like Red and Nightmare told him. Ink intended to go rough making Berry let out a mix of a cry and a moan. Dream couldn't do much since he was under Berry. Berry couldn't do much except to hang on. They both are going too fast for Berry. I:"Shit I'm close~" D:"me too~" Berry know what was going to happen. He try to get them to stop but it seems he can't find words for it. Dream bit his vertrebra making Berry in a moaning mess. He too is close. He wanted them to stop. Ink began pounding onto Berry making him scream in pleasure. Dream is going faster but with less effort. They slowed down a moment only to pick up the pace. Few more thrust and they all came. All were panting. Ink got off of Berry and pulled his pants back up. With Dream still in Berry he gently pull out. He pushes himself away from Berry, and did the same. Berry was panting and feeling the aftershock from them. I:"That was fun. Can't wait to do it again.~" Ink's voice went cold, "make sure you behave down here.~" Ink turned and headed upstairs. Dream gave Berry a soft smile and winked and followed. Berry is still panting yet also shivering. He couldn't believe what just happened. He drifted off to sleep. Hoping it was all just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I worked on this chapter the whole day and right now working on the next. Sorry if the grammar sucks. I lost half of the feeling which did not sounded so scary, I try again on the next one.  
> Enjoy for now.


	8. Punish

Warning: Rape?/sexual abuse/blood/violence

The next day, Berry woke up sore. He shot up remembering what happen yesterday. "Oh no. No no no no." Clinging sounds were heard as he is moving. He is still changed to the wall. Berry looked around. He notice a table. He didn't like what he saw. Table full of torture devices. Not only that they just raped him, they were also going to torture him. He preys to Torial's that wouldn't happen. He heard the upstairs door opened. Dream came downstairs with food. "Hey.~" his voice is soft again. "How do you feel?~" he came up to Berry and cuphold his cheekbone. "S-sore." His voice is still shaky. Dream gave him a delightful smile. "Good~ Anyway I brought food.~" he place the dish on the floor in front of Berry. Berry stared at the food. "Well? Eat up~" Berry looked at Dream of shook his hands. He is still chained to the wall. "Oops, silly me let me get that for you." Dream got up and before he is about to let him free he ask, "If I let you go, will you promise you won't start running?" Berry hesitated. Of course he wanted to run away after what they did. But curiously he wanted to know what consequences he'll have. "A-and what happens if I do?" "Then you'll be punished, and not the fun kind.~" He should've have know. He knows what the punishment would be from what's on the table. "I-I promise I w-won't try to run away." With that Dream smiled and unchained him. Berry slowly goes to the food and took a look at it. He doesn't know if it's safe to eat it. He looked at Dream in confusion. Seems to think Dream knows what he is thinking. "Don't worry Berry~ I didn't put anything in it. Just usual ingredients~" Berry glared at Dream and back at the food. He slowly reaches out to the food. It looks fine. He took a small bit from it. It tastes normal. He continues to eat. "Good, me and Ink will be out for a while. You enjoy being free for now~ We'll be back~" Dream was about to go upstairs until Berry called him, "w-wait, Dream." Dream turned around humming. "W-where am I?" "Remember that door you weren't supposed to go in?~" "yeah?" "You're in it. I didn't want to do this you see, but I was like "what the hell" you were awfully cute like this.~" Berry felt as he was going to throw up. What kind of sick game do they enjoy? Berry didn't want to think about it too much. Just hearing that was bad enough. Dream walk upstairs and disappear. Berry is only free for the whole day.

Dream and Ink came back home. Berry was free in the basement through out the week. Just as he thought it was all over Dream and Ink came downstairs. Ink grabbed Berry and chained his hands to the wall again. "No please" he cried. Dream isn't behind Berry anymore only to be next to him again. Ink hovered over Berry. "Hope you're ready for round two?~" Just as Ink grabbed his leg, Berry began to struggle. He kicked Ink in one of his ribs with his other leg. He hissed in pain from the kick. "Shit!" Berry is shivering. He thought the kick would get Ink away but it only seemed to piss him off. The piss off Ink glared at Berry with anger and grabbed his leg with the broken fibula. Berry screamed in pain. Dream did nothing. Only watch. D:"Well that wasn't very nice Berry.~" From hearing Dreams voice he quickly turned to Dream, watching him going to the table with the devices. His anger quickly turn into fear. Dream pulled out a sharp-edge dagger. The look of it scares him. Dream played with the dagger. "I really thought you have known these consequences Berry.~ Sadly, I'm afraid we'll have to teach you a lesson.~" Dream walked over with the dagger in hand. Berry squirmed. Dream came down on his knees and Ink grab Berry's legs and spread them apart making an opening. Berry knew what was gonna happen he felt tears streaming down his eyesockets. Dream bend over and press the sharp-edge dagger on his entrance. It is sharp and felt cold. Berry beg Dream to spare him. Dream gave him a sinister grin. Without a warn he thrust the dagger into his entrance. Berry let out a bloodcurdling screamed. "AAAAH! STOP! IT HURTS!" Cried Berry. Knowing that method wouldn't work Dream continues to fuck him with the dagger. More blood bleeding all over under his body. Berry did not felt pleasure from this, only pain. Berry trying to fight his way out of this painfully from this ill use only to lead to more painful thrust. Dream continues his batter. Berry still scream and beg Dream to stop. "DREAM! PLEASE! I-I PROMISE TO NEVER DO IT AGAIN! PLEASE STOP!" Luckily it made Dream slowed down but still moving which leading to soft cuts. Berry thought that his prey is answered. Dream did few more thrust deeper. Berry snapped his head back, hitting the wall. Dream pulled the dagger out, now covered in Berry's blood. Berry is sobbing and whimpering from the pain. Dream hovered the dagger to his face. "Did you learned your lesson?~" Berry's still shaking. "See? If you misbehave we'll have to punish you in a way that will get you to obey us. It's not really much but it's effective. I really didn't want to do this today but you see we have to use forces." Berry nodded in agreement and Dream and Ink left the room leaving Berry wailing in pain.

Next day Nightmare is sitting down on his chair. Berry hadn't called him once. He began to worry, something seemed off. He huffed and got up and head downstairs to see Killer, Dust, and Horror playing video games. Killer pause the game and they all looked at him. "Hey, you alright?" Nightmare walked in and sat on the couch. " **Just worried that's all.** " "About Berry?" Nightmare hummed in reply. D:"He's probably busy." " **He normally would have told me where he is going or working...do you think he may have forgotten?** " Dust looked away silent, unsure of what to tell him. The look on Dust's face made Nightmare even more worried. Berry usual text Nightmare whenever he's heading out to let him know that he's still here. The only times where Berry doesn't message him back is for leaving his phone at home or takes a brake from it. It's been two weeks that that's unusual for him. Nightmare doesn't really mind if he skips more than a couple of weeks but his worries are mostly on Berry and his two friends. The odd energy Nightmare was sensing from Dream and Ink is the energy of being "Sexually Active", a word that Nightmare can sometimes feel embarrassed to say it out loud. He took research on them to see what they were doing with this uncomfortable energy. He found them buying bondage gears. Nightmare didn't expect it to be literal. He couldn't baffle much about it. His boys would sometimes try ask him what he saw, he would just say 'none of your business' or 'nothing for you to worry about' if he feels to go soft. When he tried to talk to Dream, the impression Dream gave was too calming and he looked needy. It gave Nightmare an uneasy feeling and said goodbye quickly. He even notice that their "sexually active" activates on a one peculiar day, Friday. Not once a week or twice a week, every Friday. Whenever that day hits their aura will being a increase. Now Nightmare is sitting, restless, waiting for Berry to see of he's ok. He grabbed his phone and start typing. "(Hey Berry? I just want to make sure you're alright.)" He hit send and it went through. He stared at his phone to see if he'll message back. A knock came at the door that draw everyone's attention towards the door. Killer slowly walk to the door and cracked the door open to have a peek. Red busted the door open looking furious. " 'Aight where is he?!" They all look confuse on what Red is talking about. H:"Where's who?" R:"Don't give me that fuckin' excuse, I know ya have somethin' to do with it!" Nightmare got off from his chair and walk towards Red. " **Whom are you looking for if I may ask?** " "Berry, did ya kill him?!" Nightmare scowl, " **The fuck would I do that?** " "Because ya can!" " **True but I wouldn't do** **that to** **him! For all my life I would NEVER kill the one who I loved!** " "Oh fuck that!" S: "hey uh Red, maybe you should take a chill pill." "No I will not take a 'chill pill' I came here to get some answers on what happen' to Berry!" N: " **I too** **want to know where Berry is, but I would never kill him!** " R: "Prove it!" " **...** " D: "wait doesn't he have a brother as well?" Everyone looked at Dust. R: "Yeah, why?" Dust raise a bone brow. Red facepalm, "Shit why didn' I think of that!" Nightmare rolled his eye light. C: "yeah, maybe his brother had seen him. But he could also be there, I say we go check!" Nightmare summoned a portal to Berry's au near his house. Nightmare got pushed by Red and he knocked on the door. Nightmare looked annoyed by Red's behavior. It is a mix of anxious, annoyance, and as expected to Nightmare, jealousy. Carrot opened the door and his reaction is rather noticeable. "May I help you?" N: " **we-** " R: "we are lookin' for Berry. Is he in here by any chance?" Nightmare gave Red an annoyed glare. Red ignored. "Wait...so he's not with you guys?" . . . H: "Wait he's not in here!?" Everyone grew silent. Nightmare's expression was perturbed. Berry wasn't with his brother, nor had visited. " **T-thank you for your time. Call us if you've seen him.** " Carrot nodded and shut the door. Red cursed under his breathe. K: "Now what do we do?!" S: "M-maybe he's with Scar." R: "Sorry babe, I got 'n angry text from Scar sayin' that Berry didn' come over." So everyone has got there answer. Blueberry is missing.

Berry passed out from the pain he'd experience. He slowly woke up. His pussy is still bleeding. He groan in pain while trying to sit up. He sees Ink near the torture table looking for something. Berry's whimper draw his attention. "Good morning." Ink let out a sick smile. Ink's voice gave Berry the chills. But if he does not reply back, what will Ink do? Probably something bad. "M-morning...Ink." Ink took steps forward making Berry move away but is blocked by the wall behind him. Ink leaned over to Berry, face level, and pet his head gently. Even though he's showing deceptive affection, to Berry, he's more aggressive whenever his "time" comes. Berry feared Ink, and Ink knows it. "Hope you learned you're lesson from yesterday. Dream wanted me to unchain you, but I don't think it's a good idea." Berry is confused why Dream told Ink to unchain him, "So instead I'll be doing something else.~" Ink slowly goes on top of Berry making him shiver. Berry turned his head away, afraid of what Ink is going to do to him. As Ink nearly got closer he was stopped. Ink turned around seeing Dream who's behind him. "What are you doing Ink?" He said calmly. "Uh...I was just-" "get off of him." As that, Ink got off of Berry. Berry sigh in relief. "Are you sure it's a good idea to take him? What if he tries to run away or ask for help?" "Don't worry we're just going shopping. Besides, I'm sure Berry knows what happens if he does. Right Berry?~" Berry hesitantly nod, "He'll be right beside me as we go out." Ink sighed, "...fine, just be careful." Dream walked up to Berry and leaned over. He put a collar around his neck. Berry is a bit uncertain but did not say a word. Dream grip Berry's bottom jaw forcing him to look at Dream. Dream gave him a gentle smile. "We picked out an outfit for you. Meet me by the door when you're ready." He unchained Berry and pat his skull. He walked out of the room, Ink followed. Berry was still sore but he has to get up at some point. He use the wall for support and he gets up. His leg aches making it difficult to get up. He try his best to walk the pain. He successfully did it and went over to the clothes that is left for him. He picked up the long-sleeved shirt and put it on, along with the pants. He walked upstairs and out of the basement. He notice Dream is waiting for him at the door as he said he would. Berry came up to Dream. Dream notices. "Good, you came. Now let's go." They were about to head out but Dream turned to Berry before he head out. "If you even say one thing about what happened we won't go soft on you next time." Berry did a dry gulp, "I-I'll keep my mouth shut...I promise." Dream reach out a hand and hold Berry's. Berry prays for somebody to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------------  
> Fuck my grammar, I write how I want to write.  
> 2279 words  
> How would the others find Berry? Let's see what will happen.  
> Hope you enjoy!


	9. What we got

They arrived in the supermarket. Dream is buying some food supplies while Berry is looking around without saying a word. Even if he did he'll end up having to deal with the same torture. Dream held Berry close so he wouldn't try to run or signal someone for help. Some other people and monsters came to say hello while others believe they were just dating. What they don't know is that Berry feels scared, of Dream. Couple of hours of shopping he heard some familiar voice calling his name, it is Alphys. "Hey Sans!" He stops and turn to see Alphys running towards them. "Oh hey Alphys. What are you doing here?" "I came here to buy some snacks and stuff. Me and Undyne are going to what some anime at her place. What are you doing?" "...I came with Dream for to buy stuff." "Umm where's Dream?" Berry looked around, Dream must have forgotten about him and continued shopping. "H-he was just here..." "Hey dude, you okay?" Berry turned to Alphys. He wanted to ask her for help. But he knows whtlat will happen if Dream finds out if he told her. "I-I'm fine Alphys." "If you say so...by the way, you've missed a lot of days to come train with me. What were you been doing for a couple of weeks?" Berry felt sweet rolling down his skull. He couldn't keep it in for too long. "Alphys, I have to tell you something." "What is it?" "...I...I've" He felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately knew who it is. He jumped from the sudden surprise of Dream's appearance. "Hey Alphys! How's it going?" Dream greeted with a big smile. "Dream! I've been good. What about you?" "I've been doing great! What are you and Berry talking about?" Berry felt a chill going down his spine. He knew he's in trouble. He hope Alphys wouldn't say anything but boy his luck died. "Well he was about to tell me something before you just showed up." Berry is softly shaking. "If I may ask. Berry hasn't been showing up to training now, why is he mostly hanging out at your place?" Berry felt Dream's grip harden. Berry is afraid to speak at this moment. "Well, if you are wondering he's been very busy with his work as a Star Sanses, yet I must say, he's a great warrior, maybe too great. He is very strong- maybe he doesn't seem to need your training anymore.~" Berry took a peek at Dream in disgust. Dream's glare only seemed to worry him. "...Are you sure? He had always dreamed of being in the Royal Guards. He comes every day to come train with me. I agree he's skills have gotten better for the past few years, but...I wouldn't be so sure if he's ok of staying as a Star Sanses. I understand your complaint towards Berry, but seeing how you're giving those thoughts in his head, is oddly suspicious. Let me see if BERRY is still wanting to become a Royal Guard." She turned to Berry, "Berry, is he telling the truth? Do you prefer to still be a Star Sanses?" Berry felt his chest weighing like someone put a heavy block on his heart. He knows Dream is gazing without even looking. Dream's grip got tighter that is enough for Berry's shoulder to hurt. With hesitation Berry forced his word out so his friend would be safe. "Actually, Alphys...I do prefer to be with him and Ink. I feel like I'm..more stronger when I fight the Bad Sanses." He had no choice. He had to straight up lie to Alphys. Alphys seems like she doesn't know that they had made a truce, nor did Dream ever told anyone. Everyone still thinks the battle is still continuing. Alphys frowned. "Well...if you're happy then I'm happy for you. But hey, we can still hangout whenever you have times off right?" She held her fist up hovering Berry's face waiting for a fist-pump. Berry did a weak smile, "yeah" he gave her a fist-pump and walks off. Berry felt awful and Dream doesn't care. D: "let's go home." The tone on Dream's voice was no longer calm, it frightened Berry.  
After they came home Dream shoved Berry in the house cause him to fall on the floor. Ink, who is sitting on the couch saw. D: "Put him back in the basement!" Dream walk to the kitchen to put the bags down. Ink got off and dragged Berry back to the lower basement. Berry is begging for mercy. Once they reach to the wall Ink grab both his hands and chained them. Ink sat on the chair waiting as Dream walked in. He didn't look calm anymore. "You were right Ink. Taking him wasn't a good idea." He walk to the torture table but he didn't grab anything. He place both hands on it and huffed in disappointment. "I really thought you'd learned your lesson, Berry. But I don't think it dagger would do any trick on you again. He turned and walk over to Berry. He leaned over. "I-I'm sorry D-Dream it won't ha-ACK" Dream grabbed his neck and held him against the wall. "I don't need your apology. Even if you have not tell Alphys, yet you were about to tell her. Not to mention that we almost got caught with her. For now on you're stay in this room and think about what you've did!" His voice became cold, he let go of Berry with anger and stormed off. Ink stare at Berry and said, "Heh, looks like you're gonna get the bad side of Dream. Believe what I tell you, it won't be pretty." Ink walked away. Berry is trembling in fear. He is sure going to get it worse.

Red is laying his head on the table as Sans is comforting him. "This is my fault. I fucked up an' now Berry is gone." "You didn't do anything Red. Berry would never run away from you. Sure you had done some things to him that scared him, but he didn't run away when it happened." "Yeah but that ain' it. I've done some other thin' to him 'n let me tell ya, he didn' like it." N: " **As much as I want to kick your ass right now, but I don't want to upset Berry once we find him.** " R: " Why don' ya just sense him!? You can do that right?!" " **I've tried but somehow he manage to block me.** " E: "DaFuCk, HoW?! hE dOeSn'T hAvE tHaT tYpE oF pOwEr To EvEn BlOcK hIs OwN eMoTiOnS." C: "Or that someone must have" "WhAt DoEs ThAt MeAn?" K: "Means he probably didn't run away." "aRe YoU sAyInG hE mIgHt Be KidDnApPeD?" "I'm afraid so." Nightmare crush his hands into a fist. If he finds out who took his Berry, he's going to give them hell. R: "wait, maybe I could try askin' Scar. He's the last skeleton Berry talked too before he is taken. Maybe he can give us a clue to find him." H: "Didn't you say that he's pissed off at Berry for not coming to his place?" "Yes, but I could at least try to ask him for help." Nightmare created a portal to Swapfell, " **Go ahead and ask him. We may also need his help in case his captor is a fighter.** " Red nodded and went to Sans, "I'll be back, wait here." He hopped in. He walk around looking for Scar. He found two Royal Guards running after something and out of no where Scar rammed the two knocking them on the floor. His Alphys went over to congratulate him from taking those two down. Red walked over when he saw Scar. "Yo Scar!" Scar turned when he heard his name called. "Red?" "I need a favor from you." "I don't do favors." "Please this is important, it's about Berry." "Vhy vould I care about Berry?" " 'Cause I know ya fuckin' do 'n that's not all, we found out what happen to him." "Vat happened?" "He's kidnapped." "!" Red finally got Scar's attention. Scar place a hand over his mouth feeling utterly stupid for thinking Berry would just ditch him. "How can I help? I don't even know vat happened." "I know ya don't know where he is, but I want ya to at least remember what's the last time you've talked to him, 'cause we can find some clues in yer word." Scar tapped his foot thinking. His memory was fogged by the hatred and betrayal he didn't think about their last conversation. He finally remembered. "Vell, last time I talked to him vas before ve had this party. He told me be vent to his friend's house playing zome bullshit or zomething. Does that help?" "...Yeah? But not really since the pipsqueak has so many friends it's hard to tell which." "It must have been vho ever vas the person he vas vith or ven he's coming home. Jou know it's not really that easy to find him right?" "I know...thanks for yer held...can you at least come with me just in case we'll have to fight for him?" "Jou make it zound like I had a relationship vith him...fine, I vas bored anyway." "Yes! Thanks! The portals this way!" He grabbed Scar's hand but he yank it away and told Red not to touch him. They both reach to the portal but Red stopped Scar. "Um, before we go in there, I just want to let ya know that it's not me that's trying to find him." "I assume jou have others zince jou've been zaying "ve" a lot." "Yeah, well one of them is his boyfriend." "Vho if I may ask?" "Just go in" They both jumped in. Scar looked around seeing he's in a castle. It looked familiar to him. He notice the Bad Sanses were all looking. He glared at Red, "THEM!?" Red nod, " **Welcome back...Scar.** " Scar scowled, "I'm not here to join jou morons again." " **You're not here to join us, we've officially made a truce.** " "Zince ven?" K: "About couple of weeks ago." S: "Hmm" " **I'm glad you decided to come, we may need your help since you're closer to Berry.** " "Vy are jou vanting to zave him anyway?" R: " 'cause he's the one who Berry's dating." Scar look surprise. Nightmare and Berry? This can't be true. Scar cleared his "throat", "Zo, uh how long has this been going?" " **Two years maybe.** " "Okay cool. Zo how come jou just-" " **His captor put a collar to block his emotions. No, I cannot track him.** " "Okay, but the only time I last talk to him vas on the phone. He told me he vas at his friend's house playing games, but Red and I couldn't figure who he vent." " **So he didn't told you.** " "Told me vat?" Silent filled the room. E: "NiGhTmArE hAs BeEn DiScOvErInG sOmE sOrT oF eNeRgY oFf FrOm DrEaM aNd InK. hE tOlD uS iT iS sOmEtHiNg We DoN't UnDeRsTaNd LiKe We ArE kIdS." "Cause jou fucking are." "sHuT uP!" " **QUIET!** " "No UnTiL yOu TeLl UsE wHaT tHaT "oDd" EnErGy Is." " **...** " K: "Guys if he doesn't want to tell you the he's-" " **It's** " **sexually active** " **.** Everyone went quiet. D: "What?" H: "Are you serious?" C: "I...didn't know Dream has that side of him." K: "..." R: "That explains a lot!" Nightmare turn to Red. " **What do you saying?** " "Last time I saw Dream and Ink going to Fantasy store full of kinky shit. I thought they were buying stuff for Lust." " **How can you be so sure?** " "I don't fucking know. I told Berry to talk to them and see if he got anything strange about them." " **I told them not to talk to them.** " "Why!?" " **I tried to before. Dream seemed too calm...TOO calm. He also had a lustful grin so I got out of there. Which is why I only told him to keep an eyesocket on them to see if they've done anything out of the ordinary....** " C: "Do you think it's probably them?" Nightmare didn't say anything, only left. "HoW tHe FuCk WiLl We KnOw It'S tHeM!?" K: "I don't know Error, but I have a feeling it is." R: "then let's go and have a "chat" with them!" K: "even if we did they won't let us go in and check. Besides, I do not want to know what dirty deeds they've been doing." Red cursed in anger. Nightmare walk to his room and lay down on the bed. Nightmare tries his best to connect to Berry. But he couldn't reach him which made him worried even more. He tried to rest, letting his thoughts out. "Nightmare?" He heard a light voice in the darkness. He look around to only see dark. "Nightmare!" He saw Berry 4 blocks away. "Berry?" He run up to Berry but is pulled back. He looked behind him and saw that he's chain. He try pulling to brake them. "Berry!" Two golden hands came from behind Berry and held his skull, what shock Nightmare is that person holding Berry is Dream. "No! Let him go!" Dream let out a sinister grin. He brought out his bow and aim it at Nightmare. "No!" In a blink of an eye the arrow is released at hit on Nightmare's head. Nightmare snapped awake panting...." **How the fuck did I have a nightmare!?** " He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part is a joke. Grammar sucks ik.  
> Only took me two days and a half to work on this chapter.


	10. Worse what's yet to come

Nightmare walk downstairs looking exhausted. He didn't want to think of Berry crying for someone to save him too much. Unfortunately, that thought kept flowing threw his skull. He went to the kitchen to get water. Error walked up behind him to get his supply of chocolate. "So...HoW dO yOu FeEl ThIs MoRnInG?" " ***yawn* I feel like shit.** " He said before he took a sip of the glass. "ThE uSuAl yOu. HoW dO yOu ThInK wE sHoUlD fInD hIm?" " **I'm not so sure. We** **need** **to get more clues. I don't know why but my "gut" is telling me it's Dream and Ink.** " "It CoUlD bE bEcAuSe He GoEs ThErE a LoT. Do YoU wAnT tO gO sEe If It'S tRuE?" K: "But how are you going to do that? They both are not just gonna allow you in their house to look around." The sudden appearance from Killer made Error jump ten feet from the floor. " **Morning Killer.** " "Good morning sir." "AcTuAlLy, NoW tHaT yOu MeNtIoN iT, iT'lL bE vErY sUsPiCiOuS iF tHeY dOn'T lEt Us WoNdEr ArOuNd ThEiR hOuSe JuSt To LoOk FoR BeRrY." "It does seem a little far fetched to be exact, but still not many random people would just enter a person's house unless if they work for the police. Us, we never do, we just kill innocent monster and people and they stop us to protect them LIKE the police. Sure we've made a truce with them, but you have to remember that we are still look like "threats" to others. If they see us just only going to "look" in their house they'll believe we are breaking in and killing them and come back to do what we do in the past." "WeLl ThEn I wOuLd PrEtEnD tO bE tHeIr FrIeNd." "You're not thinking clear Error. Do I have to remind you that you have once also kidnapped Berry in the past? Unfortunately, people are going to believe you must've take him." Nightmare did not feel to say anything. Seems as Killer has got a point. Error mumbled to himself that is hard for both Nightmare and Killer to hear. As they were talking Red walks in. "The fucks goin' on here? You two are so fuckin' loud!" " **Killer's always quiet Red.** " "...Shut up." Just then everybody's awake. D: "I guess we all missed some "Killer" action." Dust got wacked in the head by Nightmare, but everyone laughs. C: "So what are we going to do now?" N: " **I...I don't know...** " H: "Um...boss I might have to go to my Au. I have to got check on Paps." " **Fine, why don't we all go then. Come to me if any of you found news about Berry.** " K: "I'm not going, I'm staying here with you." " **Killer, look you don't hav-** " "well someone's gotta keep you at bay. Besides, I know how you get when Berry isn't around." " **...alright fine. Everyone expect Killer can leave.** " Nightmare summoned each of them a portal so they could go to their destinations. Nightmare pounded a little. Killer place a hand to comfort him. "Don't worry sir. We'll find him." Killer gave him a soft smile. " **I hope so...** "

Berry got a hammer to the shoulders. He screamed from the pain. They would definitely be sore in the morning. D: "That is enough Ink." I: "No way, I want to make sure he won't do that again." Ink swung the hammer and broke his ribcage. " *gasped* -AAHH!" Finally, Ink is finished. Ink drop the hammer. The hammer made a big sound once it hit the floor. Berry, now shaking from the pain he dealt with. Every breathe he took hurts his chest. Dream approach to Berry and held his jaw tight. Forcing to look at him. "You're lucky you didn't say anything to her. If you did we might have to kill her. Do you wish for her to dust?" Berry's voice was shagged out. It's hard for him to understand his own words. "N...NnnNn...NnOoo." Finally he made an effort to make out a word. Dream pulled his face closer to his. "Then make sure it won't happened again." Berry nodded. He hated this. A smile grew on Dream's face and gave Berry a kiss. "Good. You can now rest. For now.~" Berry hates that word "for now". He knows it means that sooner or later there will be more punishments and sexual abuse. Dream left the room, but Ink stayed to stare at Berry shaking on the floor suffering. He enjoyed it. "Hmm, you know...I've been very eager to try a little something. Maybe you could be the one to go first.~" He went over to the table and grabbed something what seemed to be a metal spreader lock (real thing). Berry is confused yet scared by what Ink will use it for. Ink walked over and opened the top. He place the tip on Berry's vagina. A sick smirk came on Ink's face, "would you like to know what it does?~" Berry rapidly shook his head no. He doesn't even WANT kmto know what that thing is capable of. Ink did a soft chuckle, "Well, to bad.~" he shoved it in his pussy, "Ah!~" a moan escaped from Berry's mouth. Ink didn't pull it out, only wait. Fear rushes through Berry. Ink did no hesitation and twisted the handle. Berry felt his insides getting pushed open it stings a little. Ink continues to twist the handle. The pressures on it starts to slowly pears his insides. A shock of pain finally hits Berry causing him to scream. It hurts. It hurts too much! Not only that, Ink is enjoying every moment of this. The more he twist the worse the pain gets. This is twice as painful after the dagger had been put in. Until then a crack was been heard. Berry let out a shriek. Ink picked up the keys for it an locked it. Berry, panting and wailing, didn't want this pain. Ink got up. "Let's see how much longer you can handle this. Maybe this will help getting you to not fuck up with our rules.~" Ink left the room. Berry wailed and beg for Ink to come back and pull it out.

Next day Berry pass out from exhaustion of the pain. Dream walked in. He noticed Berry unconscious and his vagina is bleeding. He sighed and walked over. He try tugging it out but its stuck. He notice it has a lock and he needs the key to unlock the metal spreader. He place the food near Berry in case he wakes up and left. He got out of the room and noticed Ink is on the couch with his leg cross. "Ink, what did you put in his vagina?" He gave Ink an angry look, "I just wanted to try something on him.~ It could probably help him to never disobey us again." "Well, he's unconscious and I'm not sure when he'll wake up, but I can say he'll be able to wake up if that thing is still inside him. Can you at least hand over the key so I could get it out of him please?" Ink scowled. They heard a buzz sound. It's Berry's phone. Someone had send him a text message. Ink picked up his phone and check. Carrot sent a message. "(Hey bro, I just wanted to see if you're alright. Umm...you're boyfriend and his gang came to see you and he look worried. Now I'm worried because you haven't been home lately. I'll come by your friend's place to see if you're there. I'm on my way rn I'll be there very soon.)" I: "Well shit" D: "what?" "Berry's brother is coming here right now." "..." "hmmm..." Ink handed Dream the key. "I guess we can show him can we?~" Dream gave him a grin, knowing what Ink is thinking. "It doesn't "hurt" him while showing him to his brother.~" Dream walk back to the basement and unlock the metal spreader.

Hours past and Carrot came by their door. He knocked on it and calling if anyone's in. Dream opened the door with a grateful smile. "Hello Carrot! Nice to see you!" "Hey Dream. Is Berry here by any chance?" "Yes he is, would you like to got see him?" Carrot give a breathe of relief. "Y-yeah sure. I was worried. You know Nightmare and Red came by our house couple of days ago and it got me to think that something happened to him. What's weird is that he hasn't been home ever since. I'm guessing he's here because he likes to come hangout with you guys." "Yes, he very much enjoys spending with us. Comes to a show we might keep him and let him live with us forever." Dream laugh. "Yeah, heh. Anyway, can you bring me to my bro?" I: "of course! He's in here." Ink appeared and opened the basement door showing Carrot the way. Carrot came down first as Dream and Ink came after and shut the door quietly. Carrot reach down the stairs. He looked around for a bit and noticed... "...B-Bro?" Berry is chained by the wall crying. "PAPY!" He shouted at his brother. Carrot was about to say something but he felt a sharp pain through his back. "NOOOO!" Berry cried. Tears falling from his eyesockets as Carrot fell down to the floor. He is coughing up blood and slowly looked at Berry who's sobbing his eyes out. "B...B-Berry...s-stay...s-strong." That was those last words Berry heard before he dusted. Berry horrified at seeing his brother's death, couldn't help but cry uncontrollably. Dream walk closer to Berry. He is covered in Carrot's blood. He leaned over to Berry and whispers something in his "non-exsisting" ear. "Nobody will save you. Not even your brother.~" Those words only made Berry cry more. Until all faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holly fuck, I never thought I could make these torture methods much worse I am one fuck up thing :>....so yeah a Metal Spreader Lock is a real torture tool for sex. Apparently what it mainly does is to slowly rip the victim's mouth, anal, or vagina flesh. I don't really know how it works but trying picturing it in a horrific way.  
> Ink, you are an ass  
> Ink: "I know.~"


	11. A Cry For Help

Berry woke up feeling dizzy. His vision was fuzzy. He spotted a Orange blob, he blinks rapidly to adjust his vision. Once it cleared up, it is an orange jacket. His skull snapped up in realization of the yesterday's episode. Tears pricked from his eyesockets and softly sobbed. "W-why...why would they do this? I thought they were my friends but seems I was wrong..." he hung his head and quietly cry. What felt like hours past he stopped. "I...I have to get out of here.." he whispers to himself. He looked around for anything near by. Luckily, there's a hammer Ink dropped close to him from earlier. He couldn't take it because his hands were chained, but they didn't chain his legs. He reach out a foot to reach the handle. He carefully slide his foot underneath the handle and slowly pulls it towards him, hoping for it to not to fall further away from him. If it did then he would be screwed. Now the hammer is close to him he carefully move his body posture so his knees could pick it up. The hammer was facing opposite from him so he could grab the hammer by the handle with his teeth. The hammer is too heavy for his teeth to support it. He posture his hands so he wouldn't hit them. And charge up and swung his head and hit the chains. It didn't budge so he tried again. **Bang** he tried again, **bang** he heard a break, **bang** the chains start to lose its hold, **bang** the chains finally broke off the wall and landed on the floor. He slowly tries to get himself up, so he wouldn't hurt his ribcage. He made the effort to stand. He ran over up to the basement door but stopped. He put his skull on the door to hear if they're there. There were muffles and footsteps outside. Luckily not near where he's at. As he heard nothing else from the other side, he slowly opened the door. He looked around to see if any of them are around. He tiptoe his way from the basement to the front of. He grip on the door handle and turned it. He open the door but is forcibly shut by another being. He quickly turned to see Ink standing over him. "What are you doing out of your room?" Berry shivered. He's so fucked. "Since you've managed to get out I guess I'm gonna have-Ow!" He was shut up by the slap cause by Dream. "Berry! You made it out. Good job!" Ink looked at Dream confused. "Wait what-" "Say another word then I'll punch you." Berry is very confused on what's going on. B: "w-what?" "I didn't really think you'll pull this off on your own. Not to mention how badly you were injured." "I-I don't understand...was all this a test?" "Not all of it, only the "escape" part which you apparently did. Now that you "made" it out, then I would prefer you to put on your clothes. We're expecting a guest." Berry was worried yet uncertain. He's afraid that the person who's coming here would meet the same fate as his brother Papyrus did. "W-who's coming?" "Someone that you might know. Now go get dress, wouldn't want him to see you standing naked here." "O..okay." he went over to the basement door that is still opened. "Not in there silly. Your clothes are in your room upstairs." Berry blush of embarrassment, "S-sorry." "Don't need to apologize.~" Berry went upstairs to his room. I: "was him escaping really a test?" "No, he's lucky that a friend of ours is coming over or he would have been punished again. However, good this though because I don't want to hurt him any worse than the last few things we've used. I'm sure hope not to use the "other" one." Dream went to the kitchen to get snacks. Ink sat on the couch waiting as he's watched TV.

Berry put on his battle armor he once usually wears, but the bodysuit underneath squeezes his ribcage too tight. He got use to the pain in his chest. He got downstairs and dang it he had to sit next to Ink. He softly shakes and sat next to him. He felt eyes on him without even looking. "So you still wear that even from after you've been maltreated? Heh, that's cute." Berry stayed silent. He's afraid if he takes back or does anything to Ink, he'll be in trouble. Not to mention he's smaller than the two, so even if he does try to fight back, those two will pounded him. After a while Dream came with snacks and set them on the table. Couple of minutes later their was a knock at the door. The figure walked in. B:"Outer?" O:"Hey guys!" Dream got up to hug Outer and Ink gave him a pat on the back. Berry still sits on the couch. D: "Berry come and say hi." Berry had an uneasy feeling. He had no clue what it was. He believes that it's because he felt cold or something. He got up and make his way to Outer and gave him a hug. O: "You seem less energetic than usual. Are you alright?" Outer chuckled and hugged him back. "It's just that I...barely see you and I...missed you..." Berry holds Outer tight. "But if you missed me that much you would've normally run up and jump on me like you always do with the surprise hug." "I'm just...not feeling it today..." Berry barried his face to Outer's jacket. D: "There's snacks on the table if you like." O: "Alright, thanks." Berry let go of Outer letting him go to the couch. Berry follows Outer and sat next to him. Dream went to the kitchen to get some drinks and Ink went to his room. Berry looks around making sure the ghost is clear. He nudges Outer grabbing his attention, "um...Outer.." Outer turned to face Berry, "Yes Berry?" Berry hesitated. He doesn't know whenever it's a good idea. But if he told Outer maybe he could alert someone without them knowing. He makes sure they're not being watch. He lower his volume so that no one but Outer hearts. "...I-I want you to get some help." "Why?" "Because...because...b-because they kept me here hostage and torture me. I know it's hard for you to believe that and you only see them protecting the multiverse, but not many people know much about them and neither do you...please...send help." "..." "Outer?" "Berry, don't you know what happens when you try to ask someone for help?" Berry looked at Outer, shocked. He moved back. "No...no." turns out Outer is also part of this. He heard a chuckle from behind him. He knows who it is. I: "Man, you really think we're that stupid to just bring someone here so you could call out for help huh?" D: "I guess we're gonna have to do something about it. Seems to me you've broken your promise." Berry yelped as Ink picked him up and dragged him back to the basement. Ink threw him on the floor but didn't chained him. D: "Sadly, we won't be using anything since we have a guest here, but what Outer suggests is for you to send an "important" message to someone you know.~" He held out a phone and hover in front of Berry's face. "M-my phone?" O: "We want you to send your friend Red a goodbye message to him." "A..A goodbye message...why?" I: "Because Error asked me if we "kidnapped" you. I told him no but he wanted proof." D: "And you're gonna send Red a message to let him know that you're not and just running away from home.~" B: "B-But that's lying!" "Well so was telling me that you won't tell anyone ever again.~" Berry hung his head and clinged his hand to a fist. He felt anger bubbling up inside of him. Then he snapped. "...why are you doing this? Why are you torturing me with your SICK game! You guys aren't Hero's, you are hypocrites!" He was rewarded with a slap across his face. He fell to the floor holding the cheekbone that has been hit. I: "Talking back are we? You've must got a lot of "guts" to speak that way!" Berry looked at Ink with a furious look. "That's all I get? A slap, I thought it would be a hammer to the head or something." D: "Well, whenever you talk back to one of us you get a slap or a punch to the face. If you try to escape, call for help or any of these things you'll get punished. Right now the punishment for you is to send your ex a goodbye message. Make it sound like you mean it.~" Dream handed the phone to Berry. Berry stare at his phone out of curiosity. Outer watch blankly. I: "And do not even think about sending him a cry-for-help message. I'll stand over here incase you do.~" Ink walked behind Berry making sure of that. Berry knows if he tries to hind his phone Ink would know. Berry thought hard for a moment. He hasn't got a choice. He begins to type.


	12. Hidden message

Weeks past and still no sign of Berry. Red sat at the table with Sans. He hasn't eaten anything, less sleep and very depressed. Sans took a look at Red. He did not look so good. He reached out a hand. "Hey bud, are you okay?" Red's skull is laying on his hand. He worries about Berry. "I just...don' feel so well." "It's about Berry isn't it? Don't worry Red. I'm sure the others will be able to find him and the person who took him. Besides, almost every other fans would've done the same thing." "Yes, but this seems different." Sans frowned, "I'll be going to my au for a while. I gotta check on Paps and see if he isn't trying to burn down the house again...catch a later bud." Sans waved then left Red's house. Red huffed and got off from the chair and head to his room. He landed face first on his bed and groaned into it. "Berry..." a buzzing sound came from his pocket. He pull out his phone to check what it was. It was Berry? Red immediately jumped up in joy seeing him text back. He clicked the message and reads it.

_Hey Red, sorry I've been ghosting you for quite some time now it's just that I couldn't take more of this drama and I hate to pretend that I'm alright. Even though I always put on a smile on my face, it seems that many people couldn't just leave me alone. Life seems pointless whenever I find myself in a situation that I cannot fix. Please, do not try to find me, wherever you look, I won't be there. May I wish you good luck on your new life. Especially, Nightmare, goodbye._

Red couldn't help but cry. "Berry...just..." he fell on the floor. He has to go and tell the other's.

Scar is waiting on the his Muffets. He heard his phone rang. He answered, "Hello-" R: "Scar! Call Nightmare!" Scar jumped out of the seat and ran out. (Don't worry he paid) Everyone is at Nightmare's castle. R: "So I just got this message from Berry." " **Wait, Berry texted you!?** " "Yes, 'n turns out I was right! He wasn' kidnapped after all. He..." Red tries not to cry, "he ran away." Everyone's gone quiet. C: "wait...so he ghosted us for so long and he now decides to message you?" E: "WhAt ArE yOu TaLkInG aBoUt CrOsS? hE rAn AwAy So WhAt? UnFoRtUnAtElY, hE wOuLd CoMe BaCk If He MiSsEs Us." R: "What do ya mean?" "I'm just saying. He's been gone for few months and he decided to send you a goodbye message just now. Doesn't that seem a little suspicious to anyone?" H: "Maybe he forgot his phone?" "For several months?" K: "I get what you're talking about Cross, it's unlikely that Berry would have just write that message from the MOMENT he left. That seemed to be a little late. Not to mention that he would have also send all of us the same text." Sc: "Let us read it Red." Red showed them the message. H: "Aww no more head pats? :(" D: "I'm afraid so." K: "Hmm, Red I want you to show that to Sci." "Why?" "Cause I still don't buy that. Even if that IS him, it's still need to be looked at carefully." "ArE yOu SuRe YoU'rE nOt JuSt SaYiNg ThAt BeCaUsE yOu MiSsEd YoUr PlAyDaTe BuDdY?" "N-no" "yOu Do." " **Guys focus!** " R: "Alright, I'm gonna go to Sci and see if he can checked this out if that makes ya happy." K: "...okay." Killer said quietly and Red left followed by the rest. He made it to Sci's lab. "Hey Sci!" Sci turned in surprise. "Oh hey Red, what brings you here?" Red walk up to him and showed him the message, I want you to take a look at this message from Berry." "Why?" "Because he's been missin' for several months and he now just send me this message which is odd suspicious some how." "What Berry's missing?!" "Yes, 'n he just sent me this and from what I believe it means something, will ya check it or not?" "Y-yes I'll go check it for you, but it might take some time, but you could leave if you decide to." "Okay, seeya." Red left. Sci check the message and reads through it.

Minutes have past and Sci is tired. He been trying to find out what Berry wrote meant. He read it over and over five times. He then thought to himself, "maybe I must be reading it too fast. Gonna have to take it slow." He carefully ready every word. Once he didn't find anything, he read it again. Then he noticed something. "Oh stars!" He found something in the message he grabbed some sticky notes and writes in it. He grabbed his phone and called Sans. "Hey uh Classic, can you bring Red here, I must ask him something!"

Sci and Red meet each other at Grillby's. "Did ya get anything?" "Yes I have Red." Sci pulled out a printed copy of the message and some sticky notes. "So this is what I found." He points at the message, "You notice Berry made a message that seems to be a goodbye letter, but he even wrote a hidden message in it." "How was he able to write down another message in a message?" Sci pull out a pen. "Look here." He circled out six words of the message and wrote it down on the note. "No fuckin' way..."


	13. Truth Revealed

"SCAR!" Scar quickly turned to see Red running towards him, along side with Sci in hand. "I have to show ya somethin', Berry's message was a lie, it meant somethin'!" "Vat do jou mean?" Sci: "Well, unfortunately, Berry didn't ran away. And that message is more of a forced habit, but somehow he manage to create a message in it-" "Vell vy the hell are jou telling me? Let's go tell the others." Scar called Nightmare to create a portal for them to enter. A portal appeared and they all went in. Sci knew about the truce but is still a bit nervous of the Bad Sanses. Killer ran up knowing that Sci figure out something. "Did you find anything?" R: "Hell you were right Killer. Something is written in the message!" Everyone's gathered in the livingroom waiting for the what Sci has found. C: "What did you find?" Sci brought out his papers. Nightmare watches closely. "You see the message was meant to look like a runaway letter. Berry found out a way to create a "hidden message"." He wrote down each of the six words. "Hey. Even. Life. Please. May. Especially." H: "I don't see it." "Because I only wrote down the words, but pay attention to every one of these words. At the beginning of every letter it spelled out the hidden word." Sci underlined the capital letters that were in these words. Everyone is shocked and amazed by it. The word Berry manage to wrote in is "H E L P M E." E: "No WaY...hOw ThE fUcK dId He KnOw HoW tO dO tHaT!?" K: "I knew it, Berry would never wrote this message so late. He IS kidnapped." Sc: "Zci, could you track his message so we can found out the location?" "I tried but it seems like those people crushed it." R: "DAMN IT! How do we find him!?" "I don't know." Everyone is now frustrated. Nightmare is even more pissed he rammed his fist to the wall causing it to crack. " **The fuck, everything we do! They're one step ahead! How are we gonna find him if they know every move we do!** " E: "I'lL gO gEt InK, MaYbE hE cAn HeLp Us FiNd BeRrY. He IS tHe PrOtEcToR oF AUs AfTeR aLl." " **Fine, make it quick.** " Error ported out of of here. K: "Hey uh sir, can I bring Outer? I'm sure he could also help us." " **Just go, I'm in a helluva bad mood.** " Killer walks out understand Nightmare's feelings.

24 hours past. Berry sat in silence. He been through another punishment, yet this one he wants to forget. They stuck something in his vagina and didn't pull it out. What's worse is that it has full of spikes. Berry shook his head to get out of his thoughts. He didn't want to image that anymore. He prayed to hope Red got his "message" he sent to him. Hours past and Berry felt himself getting tired. He lay on the floor and let sleep take him. Everything went dark until he was startled awake by the door opening. Dream confronted Berry with a sweet grin. "Hey Berry.~ Are you doing well?~" Why would Dream ask if he is doing well after a painfully punishment. Berry did not answer back, he only stared at Dream. Waiting for whatever he wants to do to Berry. A light chuckle escape from Dream as Berry position himself for another "fun time" moment. Dream only laughed, now Berry feels embarrassed. "No, Berry, we're not doing that today.~ We're moving." Berry looked up in curiosity. "W...where are w-we going?" His voice sounds hoarsely and shaky. "Just somewhere Ink provided for us.~" Dream held out a hand for Berry to take. Berry hesitated and takes it. Dream lifted Berry up and carry him. "We'll leave some of the stuff here, if you feel like there's something you want to take with you, feel free to ask.~" Berry stayed silent, he quietly said, "I...I do...need...my clothes..." "Alright, I'll go get your clothes after we go in.~" Berry nodded. Dream summoned a portal to a place Ink created and walked in.

Couple of days past. Everyone has grown tired of trying to find Berry. Nightmare, he never gives up, but his expectations are warring him down. He doesn't know if Berry must have died, but if he didn't yet found him, he would probably be starving or suffering in pain. He lay his head on the table to rest. Then something hit him. " **Hmmm.** " He called the others.  
Everyone gathered waiting for Nightmare to speak. D: "what is it boss." " **I know it's been several months since Berry has been kidnapped, but today I want to try something different. Knowing that you all don't** **give** **a fuck, but I have a feeling that we're getting close on figuring out who his captor might be.** " D: "And how do you think we could find them? We're exhausted from trying to find your boyfriend, why can't you just accept that he's gone?" From that Dust got wrapped in Nightmare's tentacles and was slammed to the wall. " **Because Berry wouldn't be that stupid to get himself killed if he makes one mistake! I know Berry is still alive and I don't want to think he's gone.** " Nightmare leaned close to Dust's face. " **Now if you would kindly keep that stupid mouth of yours shut, your eyes will be in my jar!** " Dust quickly nodded. Nightmare drop Dust onto the floor. K: "With alldo respect sir, is it possible to eventually find them in one day? I mean, how can you find out if it's them?" " **As difficult and complicated as it sounds, I can sense that one of you is part of it.** " Dust and Error are both worried that Nightmare may have lost his mind and that he'll might accidentally kill one of his teammates. Killer is holding Outer's hand tight thinking that Outer might be scared that the captor's partner will kill him. Outer is sweating his ass off of fear and thoughts of betrayal because he knows he's fucked. O: "I...I gotta use the bathroom real quick." K: "Okay do you need some protection in case one of them tries to kill you?" " **Actually Killer, I would go with him. Error come with me. I might need your help.** " "HuH? oKaY." Outer left the livingroom as Nightmare and Error follows. The moment was silent. Outer had a tendril around his waist and was slammed to the wall by Nightmare. Error, seeing it, was confused as hell. Outer is terrified. " **Where's is he?** " Nightmare growled, "I-I don't know what you're talking about." " **ANSWER ME!** " Error still confused as fuck. Nightmare threw Outer on the ground. Outer tries his best to get away but Nightmare stopped him from doing so. Error used his strings to pick him up and hung him above the floor. " **Tell me where Berry is or you will be forbidden to see Killer ever again!** " "I...I..."  
Minutes later and the others were playing poker. Outer was thrown to the livingroom which startled everyone. Killer is in shocked to see Outer laying on the floor hurt. Nightmare and Error walked in. K: "Sir what are you-" " **Speak.** " "GuYs, YoU wOn'T bElIeVe WhAt We FoUnD oUt! Go AhEaD oUtEr. TeLl ThEm WhO tOoK bErRy!" Outer hesitated to get up. He got up and told them, "I..it's Ink and Dream." That lead to everyone in a shock. K: "O-Outer? D..Don't tell me it's-" "it's true. They have Berry locked up in their basement..." Nightmare felt as if he was about to throw up. R: "THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS!" H: "Shit! What are we going to do!?" K: "Outer...why?" O: "I know..but I swear on my soul, I feel just as bad seeing him all torn up inside and out. I really did not mean to hurt him like that." K: "Then why didn't you stop them? Why didn't you save him?" "You think I didn't want to save him? The way how he ask me for help broke my soul! I wanted to do something to help him." R: "Why didn' ya!?" "I'm afraid they might kill me if I did." D: "Well don't feel sorry about it cause he managed to sneak up and grab his phone to text Red." "He didn't sneak up to his phone, I told them to force him to text a goodbye letter and I knew he'll hide another one in it." C: "Wait how did you manage to allow him to write "help me" in that message without them knowing?" "Because they don't know he can do that little trick. I know he would do that because he told and showed me before." K: "How?" "He once showed me how to do it in case I get kidnap again." D: "Coo- wait did you say agai-" E: "ThOsE hYpOcRiTe BiTcHeS, I cAnNoT bElIeVe ThEy WoUlD dO tHiS!" C: "You're dating one of them dumbass!" "WeLl So ArE yOu SmArTaSs!" K: "GUYS!" They were surprised from the sudden outburst from Killer. It's unlikely, because Killer is the more quiet out of everyone. "We can't just argue over it we need a plan to get him back!" " **I agree, we cannot just sit here and talk while Dream and Ink are doing God knows what. We need to focus and come up with a plan to save Berry.** " O: "uh..yeah about that..um..th..they left." " **WHAT!?** " "They expect that people will find out about Berry. The went to a private AU Ink created so only they are allowed to go in." R: "WHY ARE THEY ALLOWS FUCKIN' AHEAD OF US!?" " **Because they know almost everyone and their moves, like how they manage to block me out of Berry's aura with some kind of collar.** " "MaYbe I cOuLd TrY cOnViNcInG iNk To GiVe Me AcCeSs To ThE wOrLd?" " **...how stupid are you Error? How do you expect Ink to give you the access to the world!?** " "TrUsT mE, I kNoW iNk Is A fOrGeTfUl PeRsOn. I cOuLd JuSt TrY tO mAkE hIm ThInK tO mAkE iT iNtO aN AU." O: "Be careful not to make it sound TOO suspicious or he'll probably warn Dream and flee again." "Ah I kNoW tHaT sQuId FrOm ThE bAcK oF mY sKuLl." R: "Great! We can also get Berry's brother to help us. We may need his help." "I'm AfRaId ThAt WoN'T bE nEcRsSaRy." "Why?" Error pulled out an orange hoodie and threw it on the table. " **Where did you found it?** " "WhEn I cAmE oVeR tO tHeIr HoUsE tO tRy TaLk To ThEm, I sAw HiS jAcKeT iN tHe ThEiR tRaShCaN-" D: "Like where you belong?" ShUt Up! It WaS cOvErEd In DuSt. I AsSuMeD hE pRoBaBlY tRiEd To FiGhT tHeM oN hIs OwN." Sa: "Oh my molly!" Sc: "Then that zettled it. Error vould go and give us access to the vorld and ve can go and zave Berry!" " **You all don't have to** **have** **save him...I will.** " Everyone grew silent. Error opened a glitchy portal and step in, he now waits for Ink to come annoy him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if Error's plan works.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, this probably seems a bit short, might gonna have to write more.


End file.
